


I'll Show You Love

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur always was one to go for the grand gesture rather than anything subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at merlinmpreg: Arthur is a famous musician, when he finds out his husband, Merlin, is expecting their first child, he dedicates either the first or last song of a televised concert to Merlin and their baby to be. The song used is 'With Arms Wide Open' by Creed.

Arthur took a deep breath before handing round the sheets of manuscript to the rest of the band. To their credit, none of the lads batted an eyelid and all Percy did was reach for his sticks and start tapping away at the table. The lads were Arthur's band. Comprised of Arthur on vocals and occasionally guitar, Gwaine on guitar, Leon on bass, Lance on keys and Percy on the drums, they had formed Camelot while they were at university. Amused by the fact that they were all named after men who had appeared in the Arthurian legends, naming the band Camelot had seemed to be a moot point. That had been a whirlwind five years ago and since then they had sold millions of records, had umpteen number one singles and three albums go straight to the top of the charts in both the UK and the US, gaining themselves a legion of loyal fans in the process. It was all heady stuff for five lads in their mid-twenties but they liked to think that they had their heads screwed on properly.  
  
Where Arthur was concerned, the reason that he had his feet firmly planted on the floor was one Merlin Emrys, his long-term boyfriend. Merlin, who was the reason that Arthur had written this particular song, the song that he had just given to the band three days before the biggest gig of their lives. The O2 arena in London. The last concert of a 72 date world tour that had taken them from continent to continent in a never-ending whirl of press interviews, photo shoots, travel days and concerts. It had been nigh on interminable for Arthur and Lance, both of whom had long-term partners back home in the UK and who had racked up impressive mobile phone bills even with all of the hours that they had spent on Skype. Where Gwaine was concerned, the old adage of 'a girl in every port' that had been applied to sailors worked for him except that it wasn't solely limited to ports or girls and Leon and Percy had had this weird flirtation come unresolved sexual tension thing going on since they met at university. This last concert was going to be televised and would be broadcast live to millions as it was watched by the thousands of fans who had been lucky enough to get tickets for the arena. That in itself was hugely exciting but Arthur was probably more excited about the fact that he was going to get to see Merlin in the flesh.  
  
Merlin, Arthur's boyfriend, was the sixth unofficial member of Camelot. Whilst he never played with them on tour, he contributed material for a lot of their songs and he had appeared as a guest on a couple of their studio albums. They had met Merlin through Morgana, Arthur's half-sister. She and Merlin had done the same degree at university and she had introduced Merlin and Arthur thinking that they would get on well. What nobody had expected was just how well they would get on. There had been misunderstandings at first but they had evened out to become a great friendship and that had swiftly become the relationship that they had today. They were a rather unexpected couple but there was no denying how right they were for each other and privately (for the girls at least), how good they looked together. The fans of Camelot just lapped it up. They had fan pages and who knew what else devoted to the two of them and would always ask Arthur about Merlin during autograph sessions. It wasn't just the fans either. You could pretty much guarantee that whenever Camelot had to give a press interview, the interviewer would always ask about Merlin. If he was honest with himself, Arthur didn't object because it just showed how the fans had taken Camelot and Merlin into their hearts.  
  
Despite being a successful singer/songwriter in his own right with his own loyal following, Merlin would often travel with Camelot when they went on tour. He was a very familiar, and much loved, figure to the Camelot fans not simply because he was Arthur's boyfriend but because it was he who actually co-wrote the majority, if not all, of Camelot's songs with Arthur. He was supposed to have come on this tour as well but got offered a string of dates for concerts himself that he couldn't turn down. After all, that was the nature of the business that they were in. They had to take that work as and when they got it because the music industry was a fickle one; you never knew how long the public would want you around. Thankfully, they both understood that in order to be a musician and have a functioning relationship then compromises had to be made on both sides.  
  
Admittedly, since Camelot had risen to fame it was Merlin who had done the majority of the compromising, something that Arthur was eternally grateful for. But it also made the successes that bit more special because Merlin was actually there to share them with him. Then there was always the fact that Arthur worried a lot when he wasn't at home with Merlin. The other man had a tendency to get lost in his work to the detriment of sleep and food and anything pertaining to his state of health. Arthur could only be placated by daily phone calls. Depending on where they were in the world that meant the rest of the band could be dealing with a very grumpy and sleep-deprived Arthur. This time had been the worst because not only was it the longest tour that they had ever done (considering there were seventy-two concerts, they were away for nearly four months,) but it was the longest amount of time that Arthur and Merlin had spent apart since they got together. Up until now the longest separation had lasted a month. Arthur had been disappointed but had understood and he had been coping well with the situation (or as well as he could) until news had reached him courtesy of Morgana that Merlin wasn't well and hadn't been for the last month or so. That information had sent Arthur flying into a panic because there was nothing that he hated more than feeling helpless where Merlin was concerned. What had made it even worse was the fact that he then couldn't get hold of Merlin for an excruciating thirty-six hours. They had been in South Africa at the time and Arthur had done the entire Johannesburg show on autopilot; he couldn't remember a single thing.  
  
When he finally got hold of Merlin, he had been so relieved that he had shouted at Merlin and then been thoroughly ashamed and guilty when Merlin had burst into tears as a result. He definitely hadn't been expecting that. Normally if he shouted at Merlin, Merlin would just yell back at Arthur, giving as good as he got so for him to cry had been something major. Arthur had apologised and immediately started panicking because if Merlin was crying then that meant it was bad news, that something was seriously wrong with Merlin and Arthur didn't think he could deal with that. He couldn't comprehend his life without Merlin. His mind was so busy conjuring up worst case scenarios that he didn't register hearing Merlin's diagnosis for several minutes. It had taken him several more minutes to actually process what Merlin had told him.  
  
Pregnant.  
  
Merlin was one of an incredibly small percentage of males who were able to conceive and carry a child to term. He was carrying Arthur's child. That knowledge made Arthur tear up and he desperately wished that they weren't still in South Africa so that he could actually have Merlin in his arms. He had always supposed that he would have kids but then he had met Merlin and then there had never been any question because Merlin would always win over children. Now he got to have Merlin and a child that was part of both of them. Too keyed up with excitement to sleep, he had stayed awake despite having done two shows in two days and written the song that he had just given round to the rest of the band. A song that he was intending on dedicating to Merlin at the end of their televised London show.  
  
The last few days of the tour in Barcelona and Paris were absolute torture for Arthur. There was no way that they were going to cancel the shows (Merlin being pregnant wasn't that good a reason and Merlin would kill Arthur if he even suggested it) but he was literally counting the minutes until he could disembark the plane at Heathrow and Merlin would be waiting to meet him. They had just under forty-eight hours between landing in London and the start of the concert where the only demand on their time was a brief sound check that would take them no time at all. Arthur had very specific plans for at least fifteen of those hours (and a lot more if he could get away with it); he was going to hole up with Merlin in their ridiculously large and comfortable bed and not leave until he absolutely had to for the sound check.  
  
The second that the stewardesses announced that the plane had landed and the seat-belt sign had gone off, Arthur was up out of his seat and heading for customs. Considering he'd barely brought anything back with him; he had been tempted by some very expensive champagne but seeing as Merlin couldn't drink that would have been a total waste of money. As he made it into the baggage claim, the gods were obviously on his side because the luggage from his flight had already been unloaded and he could see his case going round the carousel. The sight of Merlin waiting for him as he came through arrivals was possibly one of the best things that Arthur had ever seen and he knew that he had a ridiculously large grin on his face but he didn't care. Similarly, he didn't care about the scandalous looks the women next to them gave them when he swept Merlin into a kiss.  
  
They barely made it inside the house before Arthur was pulling impatiently at Merlin's clothing, their mouths fused together. He got Merlin down to his boxer shorts before he paused, staring at the obvious changes to Merlin's figure that the pregnancy had wrought. Where there had once been a flat stomach with the slightest hint of muscle definition, now there was a distinct roundness. He couldn't believe it, the visible proof that Merlin was carrying their child. The moment was broken by Merlin tugging impatiently at Arthur's clothing. Arthur couldn't quite believe it; he didn't think that he'd seen Merlin this eager since the early days of their relationship.  
  
"Merlin, we've got plenty of time. There's no need to rush."  
  
"Speak for yourself. My morning sickness has gone, I'm pregnant, I'm horny and I want you naked."  
  
"Maybe that's not such a good idea. I mean, what did the doctor say? Are you still okay to have sex? Is it safe for you and the baby?"  
  
"Are you saying that you don't want to have sex with me?"  
  
Merlin's eyes had narrowed and Arthur was given a brief insight into what he could expect from a hormonal Merlin.  
  
"That's not what I'm saying at all. I think you look incredibly sexy and it's a huge turn on that I knocked you up but I just want to be careful."  
  
"I don't care if you want to be careful Arthur Pendragon. If you're not naked and buried in me in the next five minutes then I will make sure that you don't get any for a year after this baby is born. How does that sound?"  
  
"It sounds as though we should move this to the bedroom so that we'll be more comfortable."  


 

~*~

  
Arthur took a deep breath and looked up to where Merlin stood in the VIP balcony with the rest of the bands families and loved ones. They had just come to the end of a two and a half hour show. They had probably played the best show of the tour which was saying something but there was just something magical about playing a home gig and they had fed off the energy of the crowd. Now, there was just one last thing that Arthur wanted to do. He stepped back towards the microphone, letting his guitar hang loose against his hip.  
  
"Helloooooo LONDON!" He grinned wildly at the rest of the lads as the crowd went absolutely wild and then waited patiently for them to calm down again.  
  
"We've come to the end of the show and we've got one more song that we want to play for you. This is a brand new song that I wrote just a couple of days ago and you're the first people to ever hear this. I got some huge news a couple of days ago that I'm just over the moon about and I wrote this song about that. It's for the most important person in my life. This is for you, Merlin."  
  
He turned and nodded at Gwaine who started playing the opening riff, signalling more of a stripped back sound compared to the songs that they had been playing earlier. Not bothering with his own guitar, knowing that it wasn't necessary for this song, he left it hanging by his hip and wrapped both of his hands around the microphone. As he started singing, he blocked out the thousands in the stadium watching never mind the millions watching on TV and sang to one person and one person alone.  


 

_Well I just heard the news today_   
_It seems my life is going to change_   
_I close my eyes, begin to pray_   
_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

  
And wasn't that the truth. Other than when his mother had died, he didn't think that he'd cried so much before as when he heard the news that he was going to be a daddy. Even now he was tearing up as he thought about the gift that he was being given.

 

_With arms wide open_   
_Under the sunlight_   
_Welcome to this place_   
_I'll show you everything_   
_With arms wide open_   
_With arms wide open_

  
He looked back up to the balcony to see Merlin's reaction to the song but couldn't find him. He carried on with the second verse even while he was wondering where Merlin was. He was almost half-way through when Gwaine sauntered over and nudged him, nodding his head in the direction of the stage-left wings. Looking over, Arthur saw Merlin stood there with tears running down his face and one hand pressed against his stomach.

 

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_   
_To be the man I have to be_   
_I'll take a breath, I'll take him by my side_   
_We stand in awe, we've created life_

  
He forced himself to continue singing, even though he was torn. He really wanted to see the song through to its conclusion but he had an overwhelming need to see Merlin properly, to be able to hold him in his arms and he tightened his grip on the microphone in an attempt to stop himself from running off stage.

  
_With arms wide open_   
_Under the sunlight_   
_Welcome to this place_   
_I'll show you everything_   
_With arms wide open_   
_Now everything has changed_   
_I'll show you love_   
_I'll show you everything_   


  
He wasn't looking at the audience any more, they might as well have not existed. The rest of the band might as well not have existed. Every fibre of Arthur's being was focused on Merlin.

 

_If I had just one wish_   
_Only one demand_   
_I hope he's not like me_   
_I hope he understands_   
_That he can take this life_   
_And hold it by the hand_   
_And he can greet the world_   
_With arms wide open..._

  
Arthur's last note was still ringing around the arena, hell Gwaine, Leon and Percy still hadn't finished playing, before Arthur was at the side of the stage pulling Merlin into his arms. One arm wrapped around Merlin's neck while the other went straight to the slight swell of his stomach as Arthur pulled him into a kiss without saying anything. Judging by the way that he leant eagerly into Arthur and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, Merlin was just as eager. The sudden screams, cheers and catcalls that erupted from the audience told them both that Arthur had been followed by the camera crews and that their reunion had been caught for all to see. Arthur didn't care though and as Merlin trapped Arthur's hand under his own so that it was pressed against Merlin's rounded belly, he couldn't give a damn about the tears slipping down his cheeks.  
  
"Hi Daddy."  
  
Arthur had no response to that. All he could do was lean in and kiss Merlin, tasting the salt on their lips from his tears as he did so.  
  
"I love you Merlin Emrys."

 

~*~

  
Eighteen months later, Arthur was once more stood in front of a home-grown London audience, albeit a smaller one than the O2 gig. After their huge world tour and the discovery that Merlin was pregnant, Camelot had decided to take time out from touring and instead concentrate on writing new material as well as recording an acoustic album. Things that they could do close to home so that Arthur didn't have to leave Merlin while he was pregnant. It was only now that they were starting to do live shows again, starting with venues that were close to home so that Arthur didn't have to stay away overnight.  
  
They were nearing the end of the gig and Arthur had yet another surprise up his sleeve, one that he knew Merlin was undoubtedly going to kill him for. All around him, the rest of the band were grinning, knowing exactly what he was up to.  
  
"Right, I'm sure that a lot of you are familiar with a song of ours called 'With Arms Wide Open' that I first sang last year. I wrote that song after hearing the news that my boyfriend was pregnant with our child and it was dedicated to him." He paused briefly for the cheers and clapping to die down. "Tonight, I want to sing it again for my family who are watching from the wings."  
  
He allowed his eyes to slant sideways so that he could see Merlin bouncing their four month old baby son in his arms, the boy wearing a miniature Camelot t-shirt that had been custom made for him by a doting Aunt Morgana. "So here is 'With Arms Wide Open' for my baby son Tristan and for Merlin, the man who is not only pregnant with our second child but who also agreed to marry me this morning."


End file.
